


Lazo

by TheFckingHood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dick Grayson, Español, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: Las relaciones entre alfas y omegas no suelen ser siempre color de rosa.Pero cuando existe un lazo que aún los mantiene unidos, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda quebrantarlo.Slade x DickRegalo para Jun





	Lazo

Muchos se lo habían preguntado antes ¿Cómo había pasado eso? y Richard siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro, les respondía sinceramente: "Solo se dieron las cosas".

Sí, después de múltiples sucesos que embarcaron al becado estudiante de derecho en ir a una Universidad en Star City, por su inalcanzable deseo de poder emanciparse de su padre (aun en su condición), terminó liándose con uno de los maestros de dicha licenciatura. No fue su deseo, o tal vez si, desde que lo vio el primer día de clase en su quinto semestre. Richard Wayne, hijo adoptivo del afamado magnate Bruce Wayne, omega, demasiado guapo, experimentado tanto en el amor como en el sexo, y estudiante promedio, cayó directamente a los pies de ese hombre de cabellos albinos y cuerpo notablemente trabajado, incluso cuando cubría uno de sus ojos con un parche (los rumores afirmaban que había estado en una de las guerras antes de decidirse a formarse como un abogado licenciado en... bueno, casi todo).

El hombre mayor fue consciente de sus notables coqueteos, de sus insinuaciones, mostrándole poco interés aun siendo un alfa soltero  ( _¡Porque maldita sea, su olor era más que varonil, lleno de testosterona y Richard no podía creer eso!_ ) para con él. No se rindió y cando creyó justo tirar la toalla, fue correspondido: con un beso hambriento sobre el escritorio de uno de los salones, en el último día de clases.

Cuando volvió a reencontrarse con sus amigos (puesto que muchos creían que el azabache había regresado a Gotham para sus vacaciones) no quedo duda del nuevo aire que cargaba el adolescente en él. Estaba marcado; Desprendía un aroma que lo dejaba más que claro. Slade Wilson, el nombre del docente, había renunciado a su cargo y todos lo supieron.

No querían crear una controversia y más por una relación maestro-estudiante.

Slade y Richard se habían enlazado sexualmente. Y en el octavo semestre del menor, se enlazaron legalmente como pareja. ¿Razón? Un desliz. Richard había terminado embarazado.

Muchos dejaron pasar el acontecimiento, más cuando veían a la aún sensación de la universidad caminando por los corredores con sus amigos, llevando a carga un vientre que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta parecer una pelota de playa. Richard no terminó sus estudios, no por completo, el parto había llegado justamente antes de que terminara el noveno semestre de estudio (La carrera dependía de diez y el tiempo era de cinco meses) por lo que su mejor amigo Wally, un beta, se encargaba de enviarle todos los deberes y presentar la excusa de maternidad a los licenciados.

Por lo menos tenía a Slade a su lado, ayudándole en su tiempo de descanso, cuidando a su hijo al que llamaron Grant y asesorándole en sus deberes como estudiante.

Para cuando retomo sus estudios, esta vez estando solo pues se tomó ocho meses para volver, se graduó finalmente con honores, y oh gran sorpresa: De nuevo estaba embarazado.

 

 

Esos recuerdos eran tan lejanos. Muy, muy lejanos.

 

 

—  **Ustedes dos, ¿Ya están listos? Papá está aquí.**

Está en el pasillo que daba a los cuartos, esperando a sus hijos; cuando aparecieron, los ve llevando sus mochilas tras su espalda y gritando en afirmación. Grant, el mayor ya tenía cuatro años (cumpliría los cinco en noviembre), mientras que la menor, Adeline, tenía tres (cumpliría los cuatro en septiembre). Se llevaban un año y nueve meses.

Los siguió por las escaleras abajo, llegando hasta la puerta de su hogar ya abierta, donde Slade les esperaba; el hombre sonrío una vez sus hijos se acercaron ansioso a él. Richard observó el intercambio de abrazos y palabras a unos pocos pies de distancia, ignorando ese sutil dolor en su pecho. Observa como el albino da besos a las sienes de sus dos hijos y los levanta en sus brazos. La acción casi le hace sonreír, pero se las arregla para opacarlo antes de que lo haga.

Sus ojos se encuentran, y parece cada vez más difícil dejar de hacerlo. Richard es el primero en romperlo, moviéndose hacia ellos hasta que sus hijos están a su alcance; Se inclina para presionar un beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Grant y Adeline, evitando contacto visual con el alfa por completo.

— **Los veré a los dos el domingo en el cumpleaños de Lian, ¿de acuerdo?**

La falta de reconocimiento por parte de Slade le dolió ya que va a ser él quien los lleve allí, pero ya está acostumbrado. Él debería estar acostumbrado a esto.

— **Sip, mamá.**  —Dice Grant.

— **Si'p.**  —Adeline imita a su hermano, sin soltarse del cuello de su padre.

Richard les mira con cariño antes de dirigirse a Slade, cambiando su expresión — **Los llevaré a casa justo después de la fiesta.**

— **Claro.**  —El alfa mantiene su rostro sin expresión también, y eso hace que otro pedazo del corazón de Richard se rompa — **Díganle adiós a mamá, niños.**

— **Adiós, mami.**

— _Bye, bye._

Retrocede, dándoles un suave movimiento de mano y viendo como el mayor lo sube al auto, les pone el cinturón de seguridad y luego se marchan.

Este ha sido su arreglo durante la mayor parte de un año y medio. Slade y él están en medio de una separación legal. El alfa está completamente bien con los términos, y es más, incluso sugirió que Richard se quedara con la casa porque, como es la madre de sus hijos, sabe que el omega tendrá la mayoría de la custodia. Y no estaba equivocado (Era un abogado después de todo), pero en su exigencia (La de Richard), pidió que el alfa solo podía ver a los niños cada fin de semana (Él también era un abogado, de familia).

 

 

Slade quería estar ahí para los menores, y Richard estaba siendo bastante cabrón en hacerle eso (Solo dejarle verlos los fines de semana). Pero no podía culparlo, porque por mucho que quisiera, Grant y Adeline siempre elegirían a su madre.

Agarra el volante con fuerza al pensar en su ex marido. Parece que cada vez que recoge a sus hijos para poder pasar tiempo con ellos, Richard se vuelve más y más hermoso. No es justo para él ver cómo el más joven se encuentra bien, es más, está volviendo a ser ese chico que conoció la primera vez ahora con su separación. Slade, por otro lado, es un desastre. Claro, él tiene un trabajo maravillosamente remunerado y un lindo apartamento, pero cuando se casaron, su vida giró en torno a su familia. La que ahora estaba rota, ha estado tan lleno de aborrecimiento y odio por eso.

Cuando se detienen en una luz roja, trata de pensar en su última pelea. Honestamente, él ni siquiera recuerda por qué discutieron. Todo lo que sabe es que dijeron palabras que nunca desearon pronunciar, y se rindieron. Eso último sigue manteniendo a Wilson despierto todas las noches. Se sabe que nunca abandona nada, para nunca admitir la derrota, pero de alguna manera, la pelea lo empeoro.

A veces, se detiene a pensar en lo que podría haber hecho de manera diferente. Cosas que podría haber dicho para aliviar a su pareja. En cambio, ambos explotaron y todo quedó en llamas a partir de ese momento.

De repente, imágenes de tiempos felices con su ex marido invaden su cabeza. Richard diciendo que sí a su propuesta con lágrimas. Richard diciéndole que estaban esperando un bebé. Richard luciendo hermoso con su traje de novio. Richard, sudoroso y sin aliento, sonriendo mientras sostiene a su primer hijo en brazos, a pesar del doloroso trabajo de parto.

—  **¡Papa, ve'de!**

La voz de Adeline lo saca de sus profundos pensamientos y continúa el camino a casa, riendo no muy genuinamente y disculpándose con sus hijos.

 

 

Una vez que el auto está fuera de la vista, Richard regresa al interior de la casa y comienza a limpiar el desastre de sus hijos, una habilidad que dominó durante más de un año. Él no culpa a nadie, él quiso esto.

Cada viernes, sábados y la mayoría de los domingos eran días solitarios para él. Una de las cosas a las que parece no acostumbrarse es el silencio que se produce después de que sus hijos se van con su padre. Otra es la falta de calidez junto a él en la cama y en su vida. Richard tiene que admitir que Slade es como la vida para él, algo que apreció hasta que lo perdió.

Suspira y se dirige a la cocina. Abre la nevera y saca su botella de vino caro de la enfriadora, así como una copa de vino de uno de los armarios. Llena el vaso casi hasta el borde, toma un gran trago y lo llena de nuevo. Con el vaso lleno en la mano, se dirige al baño principal y llena la bañera con agua caliente.

Mientras espera que la bañera se llene, el omega pone el vaso sobre el un muro y comienza a desvestirse. Coloca la ropa desechada en el cesto y se ata una bata de baño esponjosa a su alrededor. Vuelve a tomar el vaso en su mano y mira la bañera.

Señala que tardará un tiempo en llenarse, por lo que se pone a buscar su teléfono, tomando tragos de su vino mientras lo hace. Finalmente lo encuentra en la sala de estar en la mesa de café y aprovecha para pasar a la cocina una vez más y llenar su copa. Una vez de regreso en el baño Richard deja su teléfono en el mesón y así poder cerrar la llave de paso. Baja la mano para sentir la temperatura, se quita la bata y entra en la bañera.

Una vez que está acostado, con una toalla sobre los ojos y de vino junto a su mano en el borde de la bañera, finalmente se relaja y suspira aliviado.

"Algo falta", piensa.

— **Oye, Siri.**

El ping de su teléfono le dice que recibió su comando de voz.

— **Pon una canción.**

" _Reproduciendo una canción de tu biblioteca."_

Gime en desagrado cuando las notas iniciales de una canción familiar llena la habitación, pero no se mueve. En cambio, escucha la canción particular que no ha escuchado en tanto tiempo. No desde la última Navidad.

Recuerda al alfa con su traje blanco y limpio, sonriendo y llorando mientras camina hacia el altar. Recuerda la adoración en los ojos del mayor mientras bailaban durante la recepción de su boda. La alegría en esa sonrisa cuando le dijo que estaba embarazado. Las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando sostuvo a Grant por primera vez, y luego a Adeline. El amor en su mirada mientras lo penetraba más fuerte, haciéndole el amor toda la noche.

Siente calor donde está su marca de enlace, y no se da cuenta de que está gimiendo hasta que su mano baja lentamente de su pecho a su miembro ya duro. Le da unos suaves toques, jadeando cuando palpita la mordida detrás de su cuello.

Recuerda el momento en que Slade lo marcó, haciéndolo suyo.

El movimiento de su mano alrededor de su falo aumenta y se vuelve más rápido, incapaz de contenerse. Siente como su interior quema, necesitando de su alfa. Pero él no está ahí, y eso lo desespera.

Richard sube sus piernas en los bordes de la bañera para separarlas. Continúa masturbándose, bajando su otra mano para que sus dedos rocen su entrada anal. Se muerde el labio inferior antes de hundir dos dígitos dentro de sí mismo, tratando de alcanzar ese punto que lo vuelve loco.

Ahora está gimiendo abiertamente, penetrándose a sí mismo más rápido, al ritmo de sus empujes contra su mano. Sus dedos de los pies se curvan por pura diversión, y no mucho después, se está corriendo, duro.

—  _¡Slade!_

Le toma un momento recuperarse del placer, jadeando con fuerza en el húmedo aire del baño. Se toma su tiempo, pero una vez que el placer disminuye, la culpa lo reemplaza de inmediato.

Entonces recordó lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Desde su unión, Richard había sido más que posesivo. Grant tenía dos, y Adeline solo tenía un año en ese momento. Era su aniversario y Roy y su esposo Jason, habían acordado cuidar a sus hijos durante el fin de semana.

No querían alejarse mucho de sus hijos, así que terminaron reservando un cuarto en un lujoso hotel en la siguiente ciudad. Venía con un casino, lo cual era una ventaja. La primera noche fue genial. El sexo fue especial, la comida fue increíble, e incluso más el sexo después de eso.

La siguiente noche fue el problema.

Richard había estado sentado en la mesa de póquer cuando Slade le dijo que quería ir al bar. Su marido ya había bebido cuando la camarera paso ofreciendo copas.

 

 

_—Babe, no bebas demasiado._

_—Es nuestro de fin de semana, puedo beber tanto como quiera. —Dice el alfa mientras toma otro vaso de la mesera que pasa a su lado._

_Slade está por beber todo el vaso cuando la mano de Richard en su muñeca le impide hacerlo, casi derramando su bebida sobre él mismo en el proceso._

_—Oye-_

_—Dije que dejaras de beber._

_El reír a su lado llama su atención, y es uno de los oponentes de Richard en la mesa de póquer._

_— ¿De verdad vas a dejar que tu Omega te trate así, hombre? Eres un Alfa, puedes hacer lo que quieras._

_Richard inmediatamente envía una mirada en su dirección. Obviamente, él es uno de los bastardos primitivos que piensan que los Omegas no valían nada excepto el sexo increíble y la maternidad._

_—Cierra la boca o vete a la mierda._

_— ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?_

_—Estoy diciendo que te enfoques en recuperar tú dinero en lugar de fisgonear mis cosas, imbécil._

_El hombre rápidamente se pone de pie, luciendo muy enojado con él. Pero Slade se interpone entre ellos inmediatamente, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del hombre, empujándolo hacia atrás._

_—Si le pones una mano encima a mi esposo_ , te matare _._

_Un latido de afecto florece en el pecho de Richard ante las palabras del mayor. Posó su mano en el antebrazo de su marido, ganando su atención._

_—Vámonos._

_Espera el asentimiento de su esposo antes de mirar al distribuidor y tomar sus ganancias. Luego se dirigen a su habitación para otra ronda de sexo alucinante. Richard se duerme después y Slade se despierta mucho más tarde, dándole un beso en la sien._

_El omega escucha el sonido del teléfono ajeno a través de su somnolencia, y escucha a su esposo responder. Debe haber sido un amigo porque lo siguiente que sabe es que el albino susurra a su oído._

_—Cariño, bajaré a encontrarme con un viejo amigo._

_Richard murmura un 'está bien' antes de enterrarse más en las mantas y volver a dormirse._

_No supo por cuánto tiempo durmió ni por cuánto tiempo se fue su alfa. Todo lo que sabe es que está despertando con el sonido de la puerta de su habitación de hotel siendo abierta y Slade arrastrando su culo borracho a la cama. Esto hubiera estado bien si una mujer protuberante no lo estuviera sosteniendo. La ira recorre por sus venas tan rápido que no puede moverse._

_Está oscuro, y el omega asume que ella no sabe que él está incluso en la cama cubierto por las mantas porque ella pone a su marido en ella y se sube a él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas como la ramera que es._

_Richard nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida._

_La mujer grita, pero él la sigue apartando de su hombro por el brazo y arrastrándola hacia la puerta. No dice una palabra, ni siquiera a través de sus explicaciones._

_—_   _¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que estaba casado! Él fue quien vino a mí..._

_Eso último tiene a Richard empujándola fuera de su habitación de hotel tan fuerte, que ella cae de culo al suelo y cierra la puerta tan fuerte como puede frente su rostro. Sin embargo, eso no despierta al mayor. El omega enciende las luces e inspecciona a su esposo, y de hecho, esta noqueado._

_A la mañana siguiente, Wilson ni siquiera habla de eso, ni se disculpa, y no hace nada por el mal humor de Richard. No le habla por días, y cuando lo hace, las peleas se producen._

 

La ira en el más joven nunca desapareció y es entonces cuando todos los pequeños argumentos comenzaron a convertirse en grandes peleas confusas. La intimidad había desaparecido, y Richard se negó a acostarse con él, incluso si lo deseaba.

Y entonces... todo se derrumbó.

 

 

Slade vive en un apartamento en la misma ciudad, por lo que cada vez que sus hijos o Richard lo necesiten, él estará allí. Estaciona el auto en el garaje y desabrocha a sus hijos para que bajen, llevándolos al segundo piso una vez que tiene sus pertenencias en sus manos.

Abre la puerta y sonríe cuando Grant y Adeline entran corriendo al apartamento que han llegado a amar durante la mayor parte de un año. El alfa está agradecido de que el arreglo no haya cambiado la forma en que sus hijos actúen a su alrededor. Seguían siendo los mismos chicos cálidos y amorosos que criaba.

—  **Bien, ¿Qué desean para cenar?**

— **¡Galletas!**

Mira a Adeline con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada. — **Absolutamente no, señorita. Siguiente sugerencia.**

— _¡Oww!_

La levanta y la lanza al aire una vez, ganándose un chillido de placer.

— **¡Papa!**

— **Podemos tener galletas después, pero necesitamos comida de verdad o a mamá no le va a gustar.**

— **¡Las galletas son comidaaaa!**

—  **Está bien, no más discusiones con papá.** —Le hace cosquillas a la niña —  **¿Qué piensas, Grant?**

— **¡Nuggets de pollo!**

— **Suena mejor. ¿Quieren algo más? ¿Papas fritas?**

— **¡Si, quie'o papas f-fitas!**

— **Bien, bien.**

Se dispuso a cocinar para sus hijos. Aprovecharía ese fin de semana para estar con ellos.

 

 

Los sábados por la mañana, Slade cocinaba tocino y huevos para sus hijos. Se asegura de que los huevos revueltos fuesen esponjosos y corta el tocino en trozos pequeños.

— **¡Hora del desayuno!** —Llama a sus hijos, quienes no tardaron en bajar rascándose los ojos y bostezando.

Mientras los niños comían, Slade comenzó a hacer una lista de comprar. No había hecho nada de eso el día anterior puesto que se había ocupado gran parte del día en sus deberes, solo para así tener tiempo con sus hijos para ese fin de semana — **¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer comprar?**

Grant despegó su vista de su plato, enseñándole aquellos ojos que ciertamente heredo de su madre —  **¿Podemos comprar helado, pá?**

— **¡He'adoooo!**

El mayor río, asintiendo a la petición.

 

El sábado de Richard se la pasa leyendo un libro por la mañana y haciendo un poco de ejercicio. Cuando busca en el refrigerador algo para zumos, nota la falta de algunas cosas. La leche también se está agotando, por lo que decide hacer una parada en la tienda de comestibles.

Él suele hacer las compras cuando sus hijos están cerca, así que pueden elegir cosas y luego pueden ir a almorzar. Las compras del sábado no son algo normal, así que cuando oye gritar a una "mamá" ruidosa desde el final del pasillo, se congela.

Ve a Slade mirándolo y a Adeline a punto de saltar del carrito que acompaña la canasta de compras. Grant ya está haciendo su camino hacia su madre, abrazando su pierna una vez que esta junto a él.

— **¡Mamá, estás aquí!**

¡De todas las malditas tiendas de comestibles!

— **Hola, cielo.** —Levanta a su hijo en sus brazos y abandona su carrito por un momento para acercarse a Adeline, quien ahora también está en los brazos de su padre.

Sus hijos parecen muy emocionados de verlo, y si no se equivoca, cree que ve lo mismo en la expresión del mayor. Su corazón salta en un latido, pero finalmente le entrega a su hijo mayor después de plantar un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña rubia.

— **Hoy es el día de estar con su padre ¿Recuerdan? Tienen que estar con él...**

— **Pero...**

Presiona un dedo en ambas narices antes de volver a su carrito.

— _Dick._

Se detiene de inmediato, volteándose lentamente para mirar a Slade. Hace mucho que nadie lo llamaba así.

— **Pensábamos ir a almorzar cerca. ¿Quieres venir?**

Richard se pregunta si está escuchando correctamente. Slade lo odiaba, ¿Por qué lo invitaba a algo que debería de hacer solo con sus hijos?

— **Por favor, mamá.**

Richard lo piensa por un momento antes de asentir — **Por supuesto.**

 

 

Lo siguiente que saben es que el sol ya no está en el cielo, sus niños están más que dormidos y Richard se está poniendo nervioso. Había aceptador acompañar al mayor para despedirse de sus hijos después de almorzar y llevarlos al parque donde no cruzaron muchas palabras; pero los niños no le dejaron ir, haciendo que se uniera al juego hasta que no pudo más y los dejó haciéndolo solos; luego comenzó a aceptar una bebida (cerveza) que el albino le ofreció. Luego otra. Y otra y otra... revisa el fuerte de almohadas que han armado los menores para re-confirmar que sí, sus dos hijos estaban realmente dormidos, botando la baba.

— **¿Quieres otra botella?**

— **¿Estas tratando de emborracharme?**

— **Depende, ¿está funcionando?**

No puede evitar sonreír y el alfa se mueve un poco más cerca de él. Richard no se aleja, y pronto, el muslo del mayor chocando contra el suyo. Él disfruta de esa la calidez.

Se pierde en su rostro, que aun con los años le hace ver sensual y llamativo. Y ese único ojos que le está mirando, a su alma, buscando algo, y Richard no está seguro de qué es exactamente. Slade se inclina lentamente hasta que sus labios están separados por un centímetro antes de alejarse y voltearse a mirar el fuerte una vez más.

— **Me tengo que ir.**

— **Dick-**

Se levanta del sofá y camina hacia el pasillo que conduce a la entrada para ponerse los zapatos. El alfa lo sigue rápidamente, dejando su propia bebida en la mesa de café, y sostiene los hombros del menor para evitar que se vaya. Cierra la puerta que acaba de abrir y lo atrapa allí con ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

— **Por favor. Necesitamos hablar-**

— **¿Hablar? ¡¿Hablar?! Ya hemos hablado de esto. Tú y yo, estamos... Hemos terminado.**

— **Dime ahora mismo que ya no me amas. Dímelo y te dejaré ir.**

Se siente débil ante la idea. Pero trata de hacerlo, realmente no desea seguir sufriendo.

— **No te amo-**

— **Estás mintiendo.**

Slade inclina para darle un beso duro, explorando la boca de ajena con su lengua una vez que el azabache separa sus labios. Presiona el cuerpo más bajo contra la puerta, juntando sus pechos y abrazándolo de los hombros y cadera.

El alfa ni siquiera puede comenzar a decir qué tan bien se siente estar con su omega. Se siente aún mejor cuando el menor se cuelga de su cuello y lo acerca, besándolo con fervor. Se separan en busca de aire momentos después, pero de inmediato se miran a los ojos en busca de cualquier señal de duda.

No hay ninguno.

Slade toma en brazos al menor, llevándolo a su dormitorio, con cuidado de despertar a los niños que duermen en la sala de estar. Una vez adentro, cierra la puerta lentamente con su pie hasta que escucha el clic revelador, y camina hacia la cama. Deja caer al más joven sobre las sábanas suaves y le quita la camisa, desechándola en algún lugar del piso. Se arrodilla en la cama, ayudando a Richard a desnudarse.

Entonces lo ve allí mismo, colgado de una cadena alrededor de su cuello está su anillo de bodas.

— **Yo... pensé que tiraste esto...**  —Dice Slade mientras inspecciona atentamente la joya.

— **¿De verdad crees que podría deshacerme de esto? ¿Y el tuyo?**

El hombre mayor rebusca en su bolsillo y se lo enseña, y es tan brillante como lo fue el primer día que lo eligieron juntos.

— **Solo lo uso cuando tú y los niños no están cerca.**

El azabache lo toma de la palma de su mano y coloca el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, al igual que el día de su boda hace años. Slade hace lo mismo, desenganchando la cadena alrededor del cuello del menor y tomando el anillo entre su pulgar y su dedo índice. El albino levanta la mano izquierda ajena, besando su dedo antes de deslizar la argolla sobre él.

— **Nunca dejé de amarte.**

El menor no dice nada sobre eso, pero la forma en la que empuja al otro hacia abajo y le quita la ropa, hace que Slade piense que Richard tiene los mismos sentimientos. El omega se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se inclina para besarlo con fiereza una vez más.

Las manos del albino recorren los brazos más delgados, bajando por su espalda hasta que se encuentra ahuecando sus globos de carne. El más joven comienza a frotarse, rozando su erección contra la inversa, haciendo que el último gima.

Oh, Slade había extrañado demasiado a su omega.

El menor continúo besándolo, juntando sus lenguas mientras alinea su entrada muy húmeda sobre la erección del alfa ahora descubierta. Dick empuja sus caderas hacia abajo, gimiendo cuando la polla caliente logra semi penetrarlo, frotándose contra sus paredes hasta que se adentra finalmente en su interior.

Las piernas le tiemblan, ha extrañado esa sensación por mucho tiempo; es tan grande en su cana anal y caliente, que lo enloquece. Levanta las caderas hasta que todo lo que queda adentro de él es la cúpula del falo, dejándose caer de una buena vez. Se separan del beso, siendo una cadena de saliva lo que lo conecta; Richard grita de placer, sin detener el movimiento de su cuerpo que cada vez más rápido, gimiendo y jadeando cuando el pedazo de carne en su interior golpea en ese punto en particular que sus dedos o cualquier juguete sexual nunca podrían llegar satisfacer.

— **¡Joder! Había extrañado tanto estar dentro de ti.**

— _¡Hahh...!_

Slade intercambia posiciones, está vez embistiendo con fuerza en el interior de su omega, sosteniendo sus piernas bronceadas, abiertas con sus manos detrás de las rodillas. Richard se agarra a las sábanas, haciendo todo lo posible para no gritar y despertar a sus hijos del tan esperado placer que está sintiendo actualmente. El mayor cambia de ángulo para que su pene golpee la próstata de su amado una y otra vez.

— **Oh- ¡Oh, mierda!**

— **Richard, lo que sea que haya hecho- Lo siento... Lo siento... Vuelve conmigo...**

El nombrado desliza sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, tirando de él para que ningún espacio libre quede entre sus pieles, aprovechando para dejar mordidas y chupones en la piel pálida del abogado; Slade se clava en él más fuerte, y Richard está muy cerca de su cúspide.

— _¡Oh Dios-!_

El omega termina corriéndose entre ambos, manchando sus estómagos. Mientras tanto, Slade siente como las paredes anales convulsionan cerrándose alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que cada uno de sus embates sea más dulce que el anterior. Se están besando una vez más, no tan feroces como antes, pero lo suficiente como para llevar al veterano al límite. Después de algunas penetraciones más erráticas, su semilla se derrama en las paredes aterciopeladas de su omega, haciendo que ambos giman y griten.

Slade monta su orgasmo perezosamente antes de sacar su miembro que se suaviza lentamente. Entonces, el albino yace a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos mientras intentan recuperar el aliento. Dick siente el semen del alfa saliendo lentamente de él, deslizándose entre sus nalgas hasta llegar a las sabanas de la cama.

— **Richard...**

El menor pone su dedo en los labios de Slade y lo enfrenta.

— **Tenemos una gran cantidad de cosas por resolver.**

— **Sí, lo haremos.**

El menor se queda en silencio por un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior en sus pensamientos.

— **¿Dick?**

—¿ **Te acercaste a ella porque estabas cansado de mí?**

— **¿Qué? ¿Quien?**

— **Ella. La chica del Casino el año pasado.**

— **¿Qué chica?**

Richard se sienta tan rápido, lo lamenta porque el semendentro de él simplemente sale a borbotones por la acción. Mira al tuerno enojado, tratando de sacudirse las manos que tenían juntas.

— **¿Qué quieres decir con 'qué chica'? ¡La trajiste a nuestra habitación de hotel!**

Slade se sienta también — **¡¿Qué?! ¡Pensé que tú me llevaste a la habitación!**

El de ojos azulinos se masajea el puente de la nariz con frustración — **Espera un momento, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas de esa noche?**

— **Recuerdo haber bebido mi quinto Bloody Mary, y luego escuchando a mi socio diciéndome que me detuviera, pero sé con certeza que no lo hice.**

Richard lo mira incrédulo — **Entonces, ¿quieres decirme que en realidad no fuiste con nadie esa noche?**

— **Si hubiera estado sobrio, habría tenido otra ronda contigo**.

— **Dios, no puedo creer esto.**

Richard pone su cabeza entre sus manos y escucha como el alfa se ríe — **¡¿Entonces tuvimos una maldita separación porque pensaste que estuve con alguien más?! ¿Podrías haberme preguntado? ¡No tenía idea de por qué mierda habías actuado como un completo idiota después de esa noche!**

— **¡Pensé que sabías y pensé que era tan estúpido como para perdonarte!**

— **Jesucristo. Necesitamos trabajar seriamente en nuestras habilidades de comunicación.**

El menor asiente — **Sí... debemos...**

Es entonces cuando Slade toma su mano nuevamente, haciendo que se vean directamente —  **¿Nos darás otra oportunidad? No solo por los niños, ¿Por nuestro bien?**

Y el menor no puede evitar asentir — **Apuesto a que los niños están muy decepcionados con nosotros.**

— **Bueno, supongo que les debemos un viaje a Disney World y más.**

Richard se inclina para besar los cálidos labios de del otro.

— **Y me debes algo.**

Slade ríe, porque él debería ser el que diga eso, pero no hace más que asentir y abrazarlo contra su pecho.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
